


Her Beginning

by Deaths_Daughter14



Series: The Dark Heir [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Death, Gen, Life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaths_Daughter14/pseuds/Deaths_Daughter14
Summary: This is the background story of what happened to Ariella that shaped how she will act upon becoming an Heir for the prophecy.
Series: The Dark Heir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202792
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt to rewrite an old story of mine on a different platform. Though hopefully it will be with less holes and better wording. Any thoughts/comments on how to make it better will be much appreciated!

Life and Death.

Light and Dark.

Good and Evil.

Olympians and Titans.

Olympians have always been Good and Light and on the side of Life. 

Titans have always been Evil and Dark on on the side of Death.

Right?

Wrong. 

This is a story of when the Olympians made a mistake. A mistake that will start a war. A war between Light and Dark. A war that has been brewing for millennia. A war that won't end. A war they _can't_ end.

A Great prophecy has been lying dormant, unstarted. Until the Olympians force its beginning...

This is a story of 2 heirs, one of Light and one of Dark. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please pay attention to the names and wording of everyone in this chapter, they're going to be important later on in the story.

The Gods chose her mother from an old line of demigods. A line that stemmed from the time when the Titans still ruled over the earth. The line was never really given a name since the power was mostly born to a female. Very few males were born from this line. Though the most notable were Jason, retriever of the Golden Fleece, Theseus, Slayer of the Minotaur, and Perseus, Slayer of Medusa. 

All who were born into the line were legacies or children of the gods. And those who weren't powerful or influential, their godly blood lay dormant, inaccessible until one powerful enough in their own right could use it. After all the dormant power built up after the centuries of unworthy legacies. Unworthy of the power the line contained.

Until her mother, Loralie, survived to her 18th birthday. Demigods don't live long, even if they are just a daughter of Aphrodite. She was beautiful like all children of Aphrodite, but different. She had the looks of the UnderWorld showing through in her features. She was pale, very pale but not unhealthy, more of a glowing pale. Her hair long, silky and black as night with piercing blue eyes that seemed to glow with an inner light. 

Loralie married her childhood best friend and sweetheart, Adam, a son of Apollo. They were married for 2 years when they found out he was infertile. He was angry, angry that even Apollo couldn't cure his infertility. Adam and Loralie split for a few months, to each deal with the grief the news came on their own. 

In those months apart, Loralie met another man, Azrial. They fell in love, she was happy with him. Happier than she had been in a long time. She was 1 week pregnant when Azrail was killed by a monster that attacked them while on a date. In her grief she ran into Adam, who told her that he had had a procedure done that fixed his infertility. 

Slowly they got to know each other again. They didn't want to mess anything up again. 

They had been together again for 2 months when they found out she was pregnant. Pregnant with what they thought was Adam's child.

It wasn't his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Azrail - The Angel of Death
> 
> Loralie - A siren whose singing lures man to his death
> 
> Adam - Man, earth
> 
> Any comments or kudos would be much appreciated!


End file.
